


Sugar and Spice

by Kurisuta



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Foxes, Kitsune, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Daisuke discovers a fox girl and takes her home. He loves her and paints her picture. But later he discovers that she is actually a young woman!
Relationships: Niwa Daisuke/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Wiz’s Pout

I was a kitsune, a fairy fox. I was attracted to a high collection of magic at the museum.

I darted out and grabbed the resonating shiny.

“Hey!” It was Dark! The Phantom Thief!

He grabbed me. “Thats mine!”

Dark stole my shiny and I bit him. He just held me closer, however, and stole me away.

Xxx

Daisuke had never seen a creature smarter than Wiz.

This fox had an almost human expression on her face.

She played with Wiz’s ears and viewed his artwork with an awed expression.

“You’re smart aren’t you?” He asked her. “You’re very clever. I can tell you understand me. Want something to eat?”

She nodded and rummaged around his room and brought out some Konpeito, sticking her nose in it and eating it all.

Daisuke laughed at her antics.

She was so cute.

He really liked her.

He built her a den made of pillows and when he came back over she was sitting in it looking at his art carefully.

“You like it?” Daisuke said. “I’ll paint you if you want.”

She nodded eagerly and leapt into his lap and fell asleep there.

Wiz was not amused and went off to pout.


	2. Painting

I awoke in Daisuke’s bed.

I had made a den for myself out of pillows and was glaring at Wiz. He looked like he wanted to steal my shiny.

I had found a shiny treasure and was cuddling it in place of my hoshi. I HAD to steal the hoshi back from that meddling human.

Daisuke leaned down, and looked at me. “Come on you’ve gotta eat something.”

I looked up at him and leaned over his food stores, sniffing. I found some star candies and ate them up.

I swiped at him, getting him in the face, missing my hoshi.

“I’ll give it back to you later.” Daisuke said. “Otherwise you’ll leave me won’t you.”

He looked down at me sadly.

Would he miss me?

Xxx

Daisuke really liked the little fox.

He was standing in his art studio, painting her, while he thought about what she might eat. Fish? Chicken? Pork?

Foxes ate meat right?

After he finished painting her, Daisuke headed to the kitchen and made his lunch and hers.

He made the fox some fish and rice and brought it to her.

She was sitting down in front of his artwork giving it a very human look.

“Do you like it?” Daisuke asked shyly.

She smiled and nodded.

He breathed a sigh of relief and put the food in front of her.

“How about this? Do you like this?” Daisuke asked.

She began eating happily and smiled her fox smile at him again.

Daisuke was happy.


	3. Theft

Daisuke was asleep. Now was my chance!

I searched the house for my hoshi. I could sense it below the house. I found it with all of Dark’s treasures.

I grabbed it, stung by the wards, and breathed in my magic. I assumed human form once more.

“Now what are you doing here, princess?” Dark stood in the doorway.

Xxx

Dark smiled at the nude fox maiden, and handed her a robe. The vixen gladly took it and put it on.

“I’m not a princess, I’m a fox.” Reiko snapped at him.

“Alright...fox.” Dark gathered her face in his hands. “Why did you steal from me? I’d like something in return.”

“L-Like what?” She stammered.

He winked. “You, definately.”


End file.
